Chuko Naruto 7
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto and his team passed their test, good right? Their genin now, but the bad thing he is strapped to the log post still. Female Sasuke. R&R. Enjoy! Two shot.


**Chuko Naruto 7. Female Sasuke. **

**LolaThe does not own Naruto. Obviously. **

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

"You... pass" Kakashi said as the dark clouds went away and the thunder stopped. He eye smiled.

"What" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all said at once.

"You passed" Kakashi repeated with a shrug, they all looked at him like he crazy. He chuckled. "Be here time tomorrow, we have our first mission" He said as he poofed into smoke.

Sakura stood there gaping. How the hell had they passed? didn't they just do what he said not to do?

Sasuke stood there looking blank. So she didn't have to be set back because of her teammates stupidity.

"Um so Sasuke sama, do you want to train with me?" Sakura asked her idol.

Sasuke growled at her.

Sakura stood straight and nodded before running away.

Sasuke sighed aggressively if that was even possible. She just wanted to kill her fucking brother so bad, was that to much for a girl to ask for? Apparently it is cause her brother is some type of god that can kill the whole Uchiha clan, honestly, who the fuck kills entire clans? Kami, she hated that guy. Call her sick, twisted, a masochist, or fucking backwards. But she was going to mutilate her brother in everyway possible making sure he would live through every part she would cut off, yep, little itachi and his jingle bells were going to be cut off. He would feel the pain of the entire Uchiha clan.

Naruto cleared his throat. He didn't want to say anything cause well, Sasuke had a dark aura visibly forming around her, not to mention that devilish grin. And her eyes were twitching. Yup she looked evil, he knew something was up with her. He didn't know why every guy in their class had liked her and every girl idolized her, he even got beat up by boys and girls for getting on teams with her. If you asked him, sure she is cute. But she is to cold for him, and since every girl followed in her foot types trying to be like their idol. He couldn't really like any girl in the class, well except Hinata, she was his only friend. But she is on another team now. He had to deal with two cold stuck up bitches.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to Naruto. She groaned, she didn't hate Naruto, hell if he had skill in being ninja. He would actually might have been her type, but the word Naruto and skill... Should never ever be spoken in the same sentence. It was a blasphemy! And not the mention the dobe took her first kiss, she still thinks it was on purpose. What ninja trips over his own shoes? Oh right. Naruto Uzumaki. She would kill him in the future just for fun, well once she mutilated itachi of course.

"Cou-could you like untie me or something" Naruto said looking down and back at Sasuke with a sheepish grin. He was hoping she didn't just walk away with a 'hmph'. On the other hand he kinda did because cursing her name would have been fun. Here is a fun fact, to get under Sasuke's legendary cold skin, all you have to do is insult the Uchiha. Of course the downside is, she will try and kill you, either by a giant fireball, kunai's, hand to hand, just basically anything to hurt or fatally wound you with. Yep she was that much of a 'avenger'[how cheesy if you asked Naruto]. But that is the only way he saw himself getting out of this.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she realized Naruto was still tied to the training poll, and it was getting dark. This was a perfect time for punishment for stealing her first kiss, he didn't even say sorry, he had started spitting and gagging like... like it was horrible! Luckily her fan club came in handy and beat him up once again, but that wasn't her punishment. Just thinking about it made her angry. She growled.

"Um... please" Naruto tried, she looked like she was getting angry for what ever reason, he rejoiced in the fact she used up all her weapons in the fight with Kakashi and is probably out of chakra. He gulped, her hands could do damage too, he still wasn't sure what he was doing or did that made her angry.

"So dobe... how was it." Sasuke asked abruptly now looking at Naruto.

Naruto blinked, even tho her voice was soft, not the usual cold one, her eyes were narrowed. "How was what?" Naruto asked, he just wanted to go home and eat ramen, was that to much to ask?

Sasuke crossed her arms under her breast, that made them looking slightly bigger. "Oh you remember the time you 'accidentally kissed me'" She clarified with a teasing tone.

Naruto eyes widen remembering that kiss, then he blushed and looked way. "That was on accident" Naruto said softly, it wasn't a bad kiss, it was his first so he does not know what a bad kiss is yet exactly. But Sasuke is basically his enemy, and kissing her is the last thing on his mind. He'd rather punch her to be completely honest. He had thought spitting out the taint of the kiss away undid it, in a way. It did[to him]. But he still got beat up over it and made Hinata sad.

"So you say" Sasuke growled before shaking her head. "But how was it?" She asked again, to her, it wasn't that bad. Actually anytime she looked at Naruto after that, she just stare at his lips and think about how warm they were. She could blame on hormones, in fact she still does, and now she believes she knows the perfect way to get it out of her system.

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke, not to be mean but you are the last person i would want to lip lock with." He said seriously.

Sasuke frowned, looking at Naruto with interest. "So you're saying you'd rather have a lowly hyuuga like Hinata instead of kiss me?" She questioned.

Naruto put his nose in the sky with pride. "Yup that is exactly what i am saying, Hinata is sweat and smart and so nice to me while you're... just a bitch!" He said seriously. "A cold bitch actually" Naruto added quickly with a shrug.

"Wrong answer dobe" Sasuke growled as she kicked him in the stomach hard.

"OOWW" Naruto grunted, he was already tired, that kick to the stomach just took the rest of his wind and strength out. Naruto gritted his teeth breathing through his nose, he felt so weak now, well he did before, but this time he felt he couldn't even kick Sasuke back if he had wanted too.

"No one denies me. Sasuke Uchiha. The fuck do you think you are Uzumaki" She growled glaring at him, then she sighed heavily. "No matter, you'll learn to know who your better is... i'll make you learn" Sasuke said seriously, then he felt an hand palm his man hood, he quickly grew aroused. "Yep, you say you only want that weak Hyuuga but look how quick you got hard." Sasuke said with a smirk as she palmed him at the base, then traced her finger on him, he was long. So the dobe had something specially after all.

"Wh..at th-the fuck..." Naruto stuttered out. Seriously, the fuck? He thought she was going to kick his ass or something, not touch his man meat!

"Don't worry, we Female ninja took a certain embarrassing course for situations like this... Well one of the situations like this so i know what i am doing." Sasuke said as she unzipped his fly, what she said was an half truth, the girls did take an course for the future 'seduction' missions they would surely do and they taught them about the Male body. Had an live example. The teacher did all the touching showing them what to do.

Sasuke slipped her hand inside his pants through his zipper, she felt his hot member immediately. "Going commando" She said coyly as she gripped him directly. She stroked him five hard times before pulling him out.

Naruto was in shock, was this actually happening? He said nothing about Sasuke not being physically attractive did he?

Sasuke looked down, She licked her lips, he was the size of the adult teacher they had. Speaks volumes of how he will be in the future. She starting stroking him, she loved the way his foreskin peeled back and forward, Sasuke heard Naruto groan.

Sasuke moaned herself, she felt her own heat. She stepped up to him close, "You like that dobe." She whispers as she rubbed the tip of his member to her sex while still stroking him.

Naruto groaned feeling his cock rub against something warm, and wet?

Sasuke gripped his member tighter and started pressing down so he was pushing her clit in, even tho it wasn't as electric as when she touched herself, it was still felt amazing. Plus she thinks it is just because she still is fully dressed.

Naruto eyes clenched shut as he came, "Shit" Was his hiss spilling his hot liquid on her hand and shorts.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, she felt his hot semen on her and hand and even through the thick fabric of her shorts. She stepped and released her hold on his cock. She quickly brought her hand up to her mouth making sure she was looking at Naruto who eyes were wide with shock still and begun to lick her hand clean of his semen. "Kami" She moaned sticking one of her cum covered figures in her mouth, "You taste like ramen" She moaned again before sticking another in and sucking on it loudly.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, hell. He couldn't believe what just happen. Sasuke Uchiha just fucking jacked him out and is now drinking his semen. The shock was so much, Naruto did the unexpected.

He fainted.

Sasuke chuckled, as she saw him slump completely with his eyes closed. "Don't worry dobe, i am far from done with you" She said with a smirk as she pulled out her last kunai.

* * *

**That is chapter one, Chapter two will be on the way soon. **

**Did you like it? Or hate it?**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
